Eureka
Eureka (エウレカ) ist ein Mitglied der Gekkostate. Eureka ist ein Mädchen, ein humanoider Coralian um genau zu sein. Die von den Scub Coral auf die Erde gesandt wurde, um die Menschliche Rasse zu verstehen. Sie wurde Intelligent geboren. Die Scub Coral sind Lebensformen die vor rund 10.000 Jahren während der ersten Weltraumflüge der Menschheit auf die Erde fielen. Eureka hat blasse Haut, Aquamarines Haar vom mittlerer länge und violett-rote Augen. Sie trägt einen einteiliges Kleid, das blau und weiß ist. Eureka ist die Pilotin der Nirvash Type Zero. Sie behandelt die Nirvash nicht wie eine Maschine, sondern als Begleiter oder wie ein intelligentes Wesen. Ein bisschen ein wie Rätsel, ist Eureka ein schönes junges Mädchen, das nur selten Emotionen zeigt. Sie lächelt selten und lacht nie. Eureka spricht meistens sehr ruhig und direkt sie zögert nie, ihre Meinung zu sagen. Sie ist oft verwirrt durch die Verhaltensweisen anderer Völker und die Emotionen der Menschen die sie kaum versteht. Sie versteht Maschinen besser als Menschen, ist mehr eine Expertin für LFOs die vom Militär verwendet werden. Sie war Teil einer Military Special Operations Force-Einheit, bis sie sie mit Holland Novac desertiert ist. Allerdings durchlaufen ihre körperlichen und mentalen Zustände viele Veränderungen nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit Renton Thurston . Geschichte und Charakterentwicklung Eureka wird zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt vom Planeten "geboren". Die Forscher der Tresor Laboratorien federführend darunter auch Adroc Thurston und Axel Thurston finden Eureka und die Nirvash bei einer Ausgrabung. Eureka ist in ihren ersten Lebensjahren ein wichtiges Objekt der Forschung. Sie hilft unter anderem bei der Entwicklung Militärischer LFOs und dem Verständniss der Technologie der Scub Coral. Mit Eurekas Hilfe gelingt es den Wissenschaftlern das erste funktionstüchtige Militärische LFO der Welt zu bauen: Die Nirvash Type Zero. Ein paar Jahre später scheint man alles über sie gelernt zu haben was es zu lernen gibt und die Forscher verlieren vorerst das Interesse an ihr. Nicht Adroc Thurston der sowas wie eine Vaterfigur für Eureka war und sie immer gut behandelt hat. Er betrachtete sie als ein Menschliches Wesen und nicht als reines Subjekt für seine Forschungen. Auch die anderen Wissenschaftler mochten Eureka sehr und fanden es erschreckend das sie vom Unionsmilitär angeworben wurde. Eureka vertraute Adroc blind, auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Gefühle der Menschen noch nicht verstand und einschätzen konnte. Sie hat dennoch eine Bindung zu ihm aufgebaut. Später als sie all diese Dinge versteht erinnert sie sich mit viel Freude an diesen Menschen, einer der wenigen der sie je mit Respekt und reine Herzensgüte behandelte. Er verhielt sich Eureka gegenüber so als währe sie ein ganz normaler Mensch. Sie wurde von ihm nicht als Monster, Fremde oder gar Alien betrachtet!! So wie viele andere Menschen es taten. Bei einem Experiment des Amita Drives mit der Nirvash löst Adroc Thurston versehendlich das Seven Swell Phänomen aus. Um die Katastrophe noch zu verhindern opfert Adroc freiwillig sein Leben um die Welt, seine Familie und Eureka zu beschützen. Dieses Ereignis ging als "Summer of Love" in die Geschichtsbücher ein. Nach Adroc Thurstons heldenhaften Tod schienen die Forscher keine Verwendung mehr für Eurekas Person zu haben. So warb der damals junge Holland Novac Eureka für eine der Geheimen Spezialeinheiten des Unionsmilitärs an. Sie wurde Mitglied der SOF den Geheimen Henkern des Unionsmilitärs. Da sie schon aus ihrer Zeit als Forschungssubjekt gut Befehle befolgen konnte brauchte sie keine große oder gesonderte Militärische Ausbildung. Sie machte höchstwahrscheinlich eine Grundausbildung bei der Union und wurde ab dann mit der Nirvash in Hollands Einheit dem SOF in streng geheimen Militäroperationen eingesetzt. Da die Grundliegend friedliebende Sekte der Vodarac in der Union als aufwieglerisch und vollksverhetzend gilt, sprich sie wurde von der Regierung als Terroristische Organisation eingestuft. Obwohl die Vodarac nur eine friedliche Koexisstenz mit dem Planeten und den Scub Coral anstreben. Dies ist der Grundsatz ihres Glaubens. Wie viele religiöse Gemeinschaften und Minderheiten in Geschichte der Menschheit wurden auch die Vodarac missverstanden. Denn Auslöschung von Menschenleben und Gewaltverherrlichung ist niemals ihr Ziel gewesen! Aber sie wurden von der geltenden "Weltregierung" zum Staatsfeind Nummer eins erklärt. Die Union beginnt zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt einen gnadenlosen Angriffskrieg gegen die Vodarac. Die Vodarac sind keine einheitlichliche Sekte oder Fraktion. Sie ist in viele Splittergruppen und rivalisierende Glaubenrichtungen geteilt, wie denn der Glaubensgrundsatz die Lehre des Vodarac auszulegen sei. Das macht den Widerstand gegen die Union um so schwerer. Die Sekte muss herbe Verluste erleiden und hunderttausende werden nur aufgrund der Tatsache das sie dem Weg des Vodarac folgen gefoltert, maserkriert und auf brutalste weise ermordet. Mit der vollständigen Zerstörung von Crudades Del Cielo haben die Vodarac ihre Hauptstadt verloren aber nicht ihren Regierungssitz, den Vodarac Schrein. Crudades Del Cielo (Land der Vodarac). Die "Pforte des Schicksals" so wurde die Stadt und das Land einst genannt. Denn hier werden Lebensverändernde Entscheidungen getroffen. Laut Misses Tiptory einem führenden Mitglied der Vodarac sei egal wie sehr die Union das Land zerstöre, seine besondere Bedeutung für alle Menschen der Welt verliere es dadurch nicht. Eureka war maßgeblich an der Zerstörung der Stadt und dem sytematischen Genozid an dessen Bewohnern beteiligt. Der Befehl der Union war eindeutig: Zerstöre die Stadt vollständig und töte alle Einwohner egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, jung oder alt!! Meister Norb ist um jeden Preis Lebend zu ergreifen!! Denn Meister Norb sollte als abschreckende Warnung an alle Vodarac öffentlich hingerichtet werden. So verfährt die Union mit allen führenden Köpfen der Vodarac. Sie werden entweder als Politische Gefangene weggesperrt oder öffentlich hingerichtet. Eurekas Lebenszweck und Darseinsberechtigung zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden im pyschologischen Hintergrund schon erläutert. Eureka findet unter einem Leichenberg während des Kampfes um Crudades Del Cielo die drei verwaisten Kinder Linck, Maeter und Maurice. Es kommt in ihr zu einer art Schockreaktion sie lässt ihre Waffe fallen, stürmt auf die Kinder zu und umarmt sie fest. Der Schrecken sitzt ihr immer noch tief im Nacken da bringt sie die Kinder in der Nirvash weg. Später wird sie die Kinder adoptieren und sich aufopferungvoll und voller Liebe um sie kümmern. Als Holland sein Gespräch mit Norb beendet hat kehrt Eureka mit den Kindern zurück. Holland der immer noch von Norbs Worten aufgewühlt ist erkennt dass in Eureka doch ein Menschliches Wesen steckt und sie keine gefühlose Maschine ist die nur Befehle befolgt! Holland erkennt seinen gewaltigen Irrtum und beschließt sich Norb´s Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen und Eureka und die Kinder fortan zu beschützen. Es folgt schließlich der Abschlussbericht über die Zerstörung der Stadt im Hauptquartier des Unionsmilitärs wo Holland von seinem Älterem Bruder Dewey Novac gerügt wird das er Meister Norb nicht gefangennehmen konnte. Er bekommt von ihm postwendend eine Ohrfeige für sein Versagen verpasst. Denn Holland hat Norb laufen lassen. Der Vodarac Hohepriester hat sein Denken und seine Weltsicht verändert. Durch Norb wurde Holland´s Endscheidung bestärkt das sein bisheriger Lebensweg falsch war und er die Wahl hat sich zum besseren zu verändern. Doch Holland ist im inneren schon ein anderen Mensch geworden. Er stielt kurzerhand die Gekkostate und ruft die Rebellenorganisation "Gekkostate" ins Leben. Damit desertiert er und Eureka sowie seine spätere Verlobte Talho, der Pilot der Gekko Ken-Goh und der Funker Woz sowie der Maschinist Jobs. Sie bilden den Kern der Mannschaft der Gekkostate. Sie haben sich gleich mehrere Ziele auf die Fahne geschrieben: Den Sturz der amtierenden Regierung mit Waffengewalt. Zweitens den Schutz Eurekas, der letzten Hoffnung der Menschheit auf dauerhaftem Frieden und einer Koexisstenz mit den Scub Corals. Drittens dem Erhalt der Vodarac Sekte den einzigen die in der Lage sind schwere Verletzungen von Humanoiden Coralian zu heilen und auch um den Genozid wieder gut zu machen den das SOF an den Vodarac begangen hat. Zu guter letzt tut die Gekkostate buße als ehemaliges SOF Mitglied um das Leid zu lindern dass sie in der Welt verursacht hat. Eureka lernt mit der Rebellengruppe ein völlig neues Leben kennen. Sie sind quasi Nomaden die von einem Ort zum anderem ziehen immer auf der Flucht vor der Regierung. Wenn sie nicht gerade in bester Gurillataktik einen Angriff auf eine Regierungseinrichtung führen oder eine komplette Einheit des Militärs vernichten. Drei Jahre lang zieht Eureka mit Holland und seinen Freunden druch die Welt bis sie schießlich und vollkommen überraschend in Renton´s Haus kracht. Eureka ist aufgrund eines Schadens an der Nirvash gezwungen Notzulanden. Sie wird wie üblich vom Militar verfolgt. Sie selbst hat keinen Einfluss darauf wo sie mit der Nirvash notlanden muss. Sie hat anscheindend die Kontrolle über die Maschine verloren. So begegnet sie zum ersten mal Renton Thurston Adrocs Sohn. Renton verliebt sich auf den ersten Blick in die kühle reservierte junge Frau. Eureka ist zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Glücklich sie zeigt allen offen ihr allererstes lächeln. Da Renton sie zum lachen bringt und sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise ihm nahe fühlt. Eureka hält es nicht für vollkommenen Schwachsinn dass man sich mit Maschienen unterhält und sie auch verstehen kann. Eureka tut dies ja schon seit Jahren mit der Nirvash. Renton ist so davon Begeistert das er kurzerhand beschließt Eureka zu folgen und sie zu beschützen. Als Renton erfährt das Eureka Mitgied der Gekkostate ist, folgt er ihr ohne zu zögern um sich seinem Idol Holland anzuschließen. Eureka wundert sich zunächst das es Renton so schwer fällt sich auf der Gekkostate einzugewöhnen. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus das dafür die Mannschaft der Gekko verantwortlich ist. Er wird zwar von der Crew motiviert Eureka näher zu kommen aber sie stören ständig die privaten Momente, die er mit Eureka hat. Außerdem wollen sie stets über die Fortschritte seiner Beziehung zu Eureka informiert werden. Zusätzlich kommt noch dazu das Eureka nichts von den Streichen die ihre adoptierten Kinder Linck, Maeter und Maurice Renton spielen mitbekommt. Für die Kinder ist es eine Art Rache da Renton nun die ungeteilte aufmerksamkeit Eurekas hat und es ihnen nicht gefällt wie Renton ihre "Mama" voller Verliebtheit anhimmelt. Doch die Streiche nehmen ein jähes Ende als die Kinder den Hauptrechner der Gekko manipulieren wollen. Was ihnen tatsächlich auch gelingt nur mit einem ungewollt erschreckenden Ergebnis. Die Gekko droht von einer nahen Militärbasis entdeckt zu werden doch Renton gelingt es die Kinder zu Retten und sie in der Nirvash in Sicherheit zu bringen. Damit gewinnt er das Vertrauen und den Respekt von Eurekas Adoptivkindern. Der Hauptrechner mit dem Compac-Störer kann von der Mannschaft wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Es gibt im Laufe der Handlung eine erneute Entwicklung die einen Bruch mit Renton betrifft, als er ihr seine Liebe gestehen will. Rentons Gefühle für Eureka sind kein Geheimnis, alle an Bord der Gekko wissen davon und stören ihre privaten Momente. Die Crew Mitglieder wollen ständig die Fortschritte der Beziehung erfahren und motiviren Eureka Renton näher zu kommen. Eurekas Beziehung zur Nirvash entwickelt sich. Eine tiefe emotionale und mentale Verbindung, die von Mischa bemerkt wird. Eureka hat eine besondere Verbindung mit der Nirvash, zusammen mit Renton. Normalerweise sind sowohl sie als auch Renton notwendig, um die Nirvash erwachen zu lassen. Um das Seven Swell Phänomen zu aktivieren, benötigt man normalerweise Eureka und Renton in bester emotionaler und körperlicher Verfassung. Insbesondere wenn Eureka und Renton emotional sich einig sind. Hin-und herbewegt in ihren Gefühlen können sie mit der Nirvash und der Kraft des Amita Drives weder fliegen noch fahren. Wenn ihre Gefühle zu uneins sind, kann das Amita Drive nicht aktiviert werden. Renton löst das zweite Seven Swell Phänomen überhaupt aus. Der erste Seven Swell auch bekannt als "Summer of Love" wurde von Adroc Thurston in dem verhängnisvollen Experiment mit Eureka ausgelöst. Eureka und Renton sind die primären Protagonisten zu Anemone und Dominic Sorel. Während ihrer Schlachten mit ihnen, endet es in der Regel mit der Benutzung des Amita Drive´s. Ihre erste Begegnung mit Anemone war, als die Gekkostate einen Coralian untersucht. Sie und Renton sind gereist um sie zu finden und beim dem Kampf mit Anemone in ihrem Theend LFO, gelangen alle drei in die Zone innerhalb des Coralian. Alle drei teilen sich einen seltsamen "Traum", Eureka versucht Renton zu finden und Renton ist schließlich beim Treffen Anemone, die ihn töten will. Als er von Eureka gerettet wird, bekommt er einen Blick auf seine Schwester Diane bevor der Traum endet. In der Folge der Aerial Coralian verändert die Begegnung von Renton und Dominic den jeweils anderen. Die beiden Misstrauen sich zunächst einander, verhalten sich jedoch ruhig und wollen zusammen arbeiten um Medizin für Anemone, die seltsame Schmerzen leidet und für Eureka, die bewusstlos ist zu finden. Als das Militär und die Gekkostate aufbrechen um Anemone und Eureka zu finden, bzw. zu retten, will Renton die Nirvash aktiv nutzen, um Eureka zu schützen. Er überschwemmt das Gebiet mit Trapar Wellen. Um die Pilotin der Nirvash zurück zur Gekko zu bringen. Einige Tage später, während der Schaden der Gekko von der Schlacht beim Coralian in FAC-51 repariert wird, treffen Renton und Eureka Anemone wieder in einem Haus einer Art Traum / Halluzination. Diesmal ist es Renton in der Nirvash, er verteidigt Eureka vor Anemone die in Theend zum Kampf antritt. Renton und Holland stehen oft im Widerspruch zueinander, mit Holland will er Eureka beschützen. Eureka und Renton sind Schuld für die Probleme. Eureka und Renton können sich nicht verstehen. Dies wird besonders deutlich während des Vorfalls, wo Eureka fast durch die Scub im FAC-51 aufgenommen wird. Eureka macht körperliche und geistige Veränderungen durch. Hollands Verhalten war in Wahrheit teilweise gerechtfertigt. Eureka war beunruhigt, dass die Nirvash nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen hat. Das ihre Fähigkeit mit der Nirvash zu sprechen anscheinend verloren ging. Denn Renton litt an vergleichbaren Problemen. Währenddessen findet die Gekkostate Herrn Brittani, einen alten Bergmann im FAC-51, der ein großer Bewunderer von Rentons Opa Axel Thurston ist. Herr Brittani entdeckt, dass die Gekkostate die Nirvash hat, er verrät sie und versucht erfolglos sie zu entführen. Als Eureka ihre Hilflosigkeit erkennt bietet sie Renton an Pilot der Nirvash zu werden. Er immer noch zu sehr von dem Verrat betäubt und sträubt sich. Diese Faktoren zusammen haben mit den anderen nichts zu tun. Eureka wird fast von den Scub Coral absorbiert. Als Renton Verzweifelt nach einer Lösung sucht um Euraka zu helfen, löst er versehendlich den Seven Swell aus. Das ist die Rettung der Gekko, die vom Militär in großer Bedrängnis war. Um Eureka zu heilen, nimmt Holland eine Mission an. Er soll einen Vodarac Hohepriester retten - nur Vodarac Priester können Verletzungen im Zusammenhang mit den Scub Coral heilen. Renton weiß nichts von dieser Tatsache und die Tatsache, dass Holland Eureka wichtiger ist als sein eigenes Leben. Er hängt die Sorge um Eureka nicht an die große Glocke. Renton entdeckt später, wie sehr er sich irrt. Er rettet Holland, auch wenn Holland den eigenen Rettungsversuch verpfuscht. In Folge des Prozesses, überwältigt von Frustration und Wut, erreicht er einen Zustand von blinder Zerstörungswut und zerstört alle militärischen KLFs. Die beiden verlieren die Fähigkeit, sich zu beherrschen. Mit der Zeit kehrt er zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sieht den zerstückelten Arm eines Piloten, den er getötet hat. Er erkennt dass jedes Mal Menschen sterben wenn er ein KLF zerstört. Beunruhigt durch diese Offenbarung und beunruhigt durch die Besatzung der Gekko, sowie eines des offensichtlichen Mangels am Interesse für seine Probleme beschließt er kurzerhand die Gekko zu verlassen. Er ist über eine persönliche Grenze gegangen die er nie im Leben überschreiten wollte. Eureka liegt krank im Bett und bekommt von all dem nichts mit. Nachdem er für eine Weile in der Welt umhergewandert ist, stieß er auf Ray und Charles Beams, ehemalige Mitglieder des SOF. Während seiner Zeit bei ihnen erfuhr er, dass seine Handlungen Konsequenzen für alle haben denen er helfen will aber auch genauso für seine Feinde. Egal wie gut seine Absichten auch waren. Sie können am Ende mehr schaden als nutzen bringen. Charles und Ray waren froh zu sehen, dass Renton so ein gutes Herz hatte und begannen, ihn zu lieben. Renton lernte das Paar lieben und das Paar schlug vor, Renton als Sohn zu adoptieren, weil Ray es nicht ertragen konnte, keine Kinder zu bekommen. Allerdings fand Charles heraus, dass Renton von der Gekkostate kam und Renton erfährt, dass Charles und Holland eine ernste Rechnung zu begleichen haben. Was zu einer komplizierten Auseinandersetzung führt. So dass Renton verwirrt ist und plötzlich zwischen zwei Fornten steht. Er verließ das Paar um zurück zu Gekkostate zu gehen. In der Zeit fragt Eureka recht häufig nach Renton und muss sich ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber eingestehen. Sie wird eine weile lang richtig depressiv und antriebslos. Um die leere Lücke in ihrem Herzen zu füllen trägt Eureka eine Zeit lang Rentons Trainingsanzug, den Renton damals bei seiner ersten Mission an hatte. Eureka scheint ohne Renton ihren Lebenswillen verloren zu haben. Die Wiedervereinigung mit Renton lief sehr emotional und unter Tränen ab. Während Renton weg war, übernahm Eureka seine Aufgaben. Eureka verpasste Renton knapp. Schließlich bricht sie nach Lincks Bitte auf ihn zu finden. Sie verließ die Gekko auf einem Refboard nur wenige Minuten, bevor Renton zurückkehrte, nur um sich selbst in eine gefährliche Situation zu bringen. Wo sie Charles und Ray, die Teil einer großen militärischen Flotte sind begegnen. Renton startete die Nirvash und rettete Eureka. Auf ihrem Wiedersehen gestanden sie ihre Gefühle für einander und schufen eine neues Band anders als das Seven Swell Phänomen. Eureka wusste, dass Rentons frühere Art des Kampfes zum Tod von Menschen führt, daher nahm Renton eine barmherzigere Methode der Bekämpfung an. Er entwaffnete einfach die feindlichen Einheiten. Die Nirvash reagierte auf diese Gefühle durch die Freigabe einer Energie-Welle. So dass jede Maschine im Himmel, wenn Renton und Eureka diesem Gefühl folgen allesamt gemeinsam deaktiviert wird. Die gesamte Gekkostate Crew belauschte ihre sentimentale Unterhaltung. Renton und Eureka wurden in den Bau der Gekkostate gesperrt. Moondoggie gab Renton, Eureka, Linck, Maeter und Maurice kugelsichere Westen und eine Pistole, während sie in dem Bau blieben, weil Holland erwartete das Charles und Ray angreifen. Charles und Ray war es gelungen, die Gekko zu infiltrieren. Das Militär engagiert die beiden um Holland und Talho zu töten. Während der Infiltration wurde Ray über Eureka wütend, weil die drei Kinder sie "Mama" nennen und wollte sie töten. Rays Feindschaft rührt von der Schuld unfruchtbar zu sein. Sie gibt Eureka die Schuld für ihre Sterilität. Renton, bat jedoch nach Eureka zu suchen und Ray zu stoppen. Holland und Charles kämpften im Hangar, bis Charles an starken Blutungen aus mehreren Schusswunden starb. Ray küsste Charles und ließ eine Bombe in seinem Körper detonieren, daraufhin floh sie zurück zu ihrem Schiff und versuchte später die Gekko wieder zu zerstören. Ihr zweiter Versuch schlug fehl, und sie zahlte für den Angriff mit ihrem Leben. Renton blieb verwirrt durch die Natur von Charles und Rays Vendetta auf der Gekko zurück. Beiden fingen an zu Kochen, ähnlich wie in seinen Erfahrungen mit Charles und Ray in einer seiner Erinnerungen. Eureka und Renton kochten und putzten das ganze Schiff. Jeder war von Eurekas und Rentons Kochkünsten beeindruckt. Aber Talho ruiniert den Moment indem sie Eurekas wahre Natur zur Sprache bringt. Sie ist ein humanoider Coralian. Renton kümmert dies nicht. Sein Wunsch gemeinsam mit Eureka zu Leben ist ungebrochen. Als die Gekko schwer beschädigt wird und Nirvash ihre körperliche Form weiterentwickelt, entschied sich die Besatzung die Wissenschaftler der Tresor Laboratorien aufzusuchen, da diese Wissenschaftler die Nirvash gebaut haben außerdem wollen sie ihr Schiff reparieren lassen. Renton, Woz und Jobs argumentieren, dass Gewalt nicht notwendig ist und sie bestehen darauf die Verhandlungen zu führen. Die Mentalität der Ingenieure sei in der Regel anders als die der Soldaten des Unionsmilitärs. Die Regel besagt, dass alle Mechaniker, die schwer beschädigte Nirvash einmal gesehen haben sie auch reparieren wollen. Vor allem diejenigen die sie gebaut haben. Die drei Argumentieren das man die Wissenschaftler nicht zu zwingen braucht. Nach einigen Verhandlungen mit Morita, dem Chef der Tresor Laboratorien, wo Holland Argumente vorgebracht hatte die in der Vergangenheit lagen, wurde ihnen der Zugang zu den Einrichtungen gewährt. Die Mehrheit der Wissenschaftler wusste von Eureka und ihrer Beziehung zur Nirvash. Während der Beobachtung eines Films über die Ursprünge der Nirvash entdeckte Renton, dass sein eigener Großvater bei der Herstellung der Refboardtechnologie die für das Trapar Surfen verwendet wird beteiligt war. Er erfährt auch wieso Eureka untrennbar mit der Nirvash verbunden ist. Renton wollte sich über die Sache aufregen, aber es war Eureka die verwirrt ist. Eureka fühlte das sie nicht mit ihm kommunizieren konnte. Bei einem Gespräch mit Mischa, dem Doktor der Gekko sagt Eureka dass es unglaublich sei das Menschen in sich ein völlig neues Leben heranwachsen lassen können. Dies sagt sie als Talhos Schwangerschaft diagnostiziert wird. Mischa erklärt Eureka, dass sie rein biologisch gesehen auch in der Lage ist, Kinder zu bekommen. Holland lief Renton aufgebraust nach. Er dachte, er wollte Sex mit Eureka haben aber dann erkannte er, dass Renton nur mit Eureka reden und über seinen Vater Adroc Thurston sprechen wollte. Eureka offenbarte Renton, dass Adrock das Amita Drive freigab und während des Seven Swell Phänomens verschwand. Bevor er gegangen war, sagte er, er tat es, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Renton dachte immer, für Adroc seine Arbeit und Forschungen wichtiger sei, als seine Familie, aber zu wissen, dass sein Vater sein Leben im Gedanken an seine Familie verlor, gab Renton schließlich neue Kraft. Die ganze Mannschaft war da, um das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden zu belauschen, während Renton und Eureka sich versöhnten. Später erreichen Eureka und Renton die Erde unterhalb der äußeren Kruste, sie brechen durch die Mauer mit Hilfe von Sakuya und dem Vodarac Priester Norb. Sie wanderten um die Erde für einige Zeit, langsam in Richtung des Scub Coral Kontrollzentrums. Renton verletzte sich oberflächlich für seine Akzeptanz von Eurekas veränderten Körper. Sie wusste das seine Wunde infiziert war. Er bekam hohes Fieber und halluzinierte für eine Weile. Während dieser Zeit veränderte sich Eureka körperlich. Ihre Narben verblassen und ihre Haut begann grün zu leuchten. Während Rentons Wunden heilen, verändert sich Eurekas Körper immer weiter Ihr wachsen wie einem Schmetterling Flügel. Nachdem Renton wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, suchte er Eureka. Er war über ihr neues Aussehen nervös und tröstete sie damit, dass sie wunderschön mit Flügeln aussah. Eureka, Renton, Linck, Maeter und Maurice erreichen das Scub Coral Kontrollzentrum, dort trifft Renton seine große Schwester Diane. Er glaubte seinen Vater gefunden zu haben zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen die immer wieder Lesen und Lernen. Er möchte mehr über die Scub die "die Bibliothek" erschaffen haben erfahren. Es wird die wahre Natur der Scub Coral sowie die Frage über die Lebensgrenze enthüllt. Nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester Diane und dem Treffen mit seinem Vater erschien Anemone um das Scub Coral Kontrollzentrum zu zerstören. Renton ging zusammen mit Eureka und den Kindern an Bord der Nirvash. Dominic versucht währenddessen verzweifelt die Crew der Gekko zu überzeugen Anemone zu retten. Sie beschlossen ihren Gefühlen zu trauen und ihm zu helfen. Beim Versuch Anemone zu helfen erschien Dominic und Theend wurde durch Anemones Liebe zu Dominic verändert. Anemones komplette Persönlichkeit verwandelt sich von der herrischen und unausstehlich gebierterischen jungen Frau hin zu einer Person deren Herz voller Liebe, Mitgefühl und Verständnis ist. Sobald die Gekko und die Ginga unter der Oberfläche waren, endete Deweys Leben nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Holland. Dewey hatte eine Gegenmaßnahme geplant entweder Anemone oder Eureka zum neuen Scub Coral Kontrollzentrum zu machen um alle Coralians und Scub Corals endgültig zu vernichten. Aber die Coralian sind genau wie die Menschen ein Teil unserer Welt, wenn sie sterben und ihr Leben geben, müssen die Menschen das auch. Denn alles ist verbunden im Universum. Nichts kann allein existieren. Eureka ist es gelungen sich gegen diese Direktive aufzulehen. Doch die Ablehnung ihrer vollständigen Transformation hat folgen: Sie wird ein Coralian Sturm mit sich selbst als das Zentrum. Die Gekkostate plant Euraka zu retten und die Antikörpercoralian zu bekämpfen. Während dieser Zeit ist es Renton gelungen die Nirvash in eine neue Form zu bringen. Nirvashs Außenpanzerung ist zerstört und enthüllt eine ganz andere, weiterentwickelte Form des Archetypus mit einem einzigen, linken, blauen, menschlichen Auge (die gleiche Farbe wie Renton Augen). Renton sagte, er würde sterben um Eureka zu retten. Er selbst entfesselt einen vernichtenden Strahl um die Antikörpercorlian zu vernichten und um die Mitte des Coralian Sturms zu erreichen. Er brach mit der Nirvash durch und Renton kam in die Mitte um Eureka zu retten. Er stellt selbst fest, dass sie eine Wahl zu treffen hat, sondern auch er erklärt, dass er die Wahl hat. Er hat sich entschieden, mit ihr gemeinsam zusammen zu leben und sich nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern. Er akzepierte das Eureka ein humanoider Coralian ist. Eureka umarmte Renton und beide küssten sich zum ersten Mal. Während die Nirvash durch den Coralian Sturm brach. Die Nirvash wurde zum neuen Scub Coral Kontrollzentrum, weil die Gefühle der Beiden sich für immer ins Anmtia Drive der Nirvash eingebrannt hatten. Die Hälfte der Scub Coral und der menschlichen Weltbevölkerung mussten den Planeten verlassen. Gemeinsam mit der Nirvash verließen sie den Planeten um die Lebensgrenze für intelilgentes Leben im Universum nicht zu überschreiten. Dann leuchtete zusätzlich zu dem linken, blauen Auge, dass rechte Auge der Nirvash in violett (die gleiche Farbe wie die Coralian Augen von Eureka). Die Nirvash emittiert eine kraftvolle Energie Welle, die ein Herz auf den Mond mit den Text "Renton liebt Eureka" brennt. Nach den Seven Swell Phänomen sagt Gonzy es sei der "Second Summer of Love". Die Nirvash dankte Renton und Eureka für die Erfahrungen. Die Wege des Paares und der Nirvash trennten sich. Hier folgt ein Storyschnitt und es wird die Welt ca. 1 Jahr später gezeigt. Das Paar durchwandert zusammen den Planeten. Axel überprüft die Dokumente im Familenstammbuch der Thurstons die bestätigen, dass Maurice, Maeter und Linck den Nachnahmen Thurston tragen. Er kümmert sich liebevoll um die drei Kinder, dessen Adoptivurgroßvater er geworden ist. Alle vier hoffen auf die baldige Rückkehr von Eureka und Renton nach Bellforest. Auch ist den Dokumenten zu entnehmen das Eureka und Renton geheiratet haben. Da Eureka den Nachnamen Thurston angenommen hat. Anschließend werden Renton und Eureka an dem Rand eines Sees in einem Wald zusammen Hand in Hand gezeigt. Hier endet die Geschichte. Familie und psyschologischer Hintergrund Eureka ist ein humanoider Coralian und kein menschliches Wesen. Der Planet selbst hat sie hervorgebracht und "Geboren". Deshalb weiß sie auch nicht was es bedeutet Eltern zu haben, erst später im Gespräch mit Renton Thurston stellt sie fest das auch Rentons Vater Adroc soetwas wie eine Art Vater für sie war. Denn Adroc Thurston, Morita und Greg Egan haben sie damals mit einigen Forschern nahe der Nirvash gefunden. Der Grund warum Eureka bishier nie Gefühle zeigte ist folgender: Die Scub Coral haben Eureka als Kommunikationsmittel erschaffen um von der Menschheit zu lernen. Sie weiß nichts von ihrer "Erschaffung" und auch nichts über ihre eigene Rasse die Scub Corals. Wie Dr. Greg Egan so treffend sagt: "Eureka ist ein leeres Blatt Papier es steht uns völlig frei was wir darauf schreiben". Genau da liegt das Problem; Eureka saugt alles Wissen das sie bekommt sowie jede seelische Erfahrung die sie macht auf wie ein trockener Schwamm. Dr. Egan fragt Eureka im späteren Handlungsverlauf auch was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben gesehen hat. Ich zitiere: "Wovon kannst du berichten? Von Liebe? Glühendem Hass? Was hast du in deinem Leben bisher gesehen?" Bisher hat Eureka in ihrem leben nur Gewalt, unsäglichen Schmerz und Leid erfahren. Sie hat es auch anderen gezwungenermaßen zugefügt. So hat sie ob gewollt oder nicht die tiefsten Abgründe des menschlichen Darseins kennengelernt, nämlich Krieg, Hass und Gewalt. Sie hat es auch anderen zugefügt. Denn Eureka war Mitglied der SOF Spezialeinheit des Unionsmillitärs. Wie soll jemand lieben der keine Liebe kennt und sie nie in seinem Leben erfahren durfte? Denn Eureka kannte nur das andere Extrem die Kehrseite; den Abgrund menschlichen Seins. Sie war unter anderem an der Zerstörung von "Crudades Del Cielo" der Hauptstadt der Vodarac beteiligt unter dem Kommando von Holland Novac. Viele Menschen schimpfen sie bis heute eine Massenmörderin die unschuldige Kinder und wehrlose Menschen abgeschlachtet hat obwohl sie die weiße Fahne schwenkten!!!!! Ihre Ehemalige Einheit das SOF waren die Henker des Militärs die, die die Drecksarbeit machten und jeden Befehl ausführten ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. Vorher sah sie den Sinn ihrer Exisstenz darin Hollands Befehle zu befolgen egal wie sie lauteten es gab ihr die Bestätigung das sie weiterleben durfte. Denn Eureka wusste ja das sie nur ein Werkzeug ist, dass irgendjemand benutzte. So wie man einen Hammer benutzt oder einen Schraubenschlüssel. Sie war nur die Waffe, die Klinge oder das Schwert in den Händen des Unionsmilitärs. In vollem Bewusstsein und weil Eureka es nicht anders kannte oder besser wusste hat sie es sang und klanglos akzeptiert. Sie war eine Waffe, abgerichtet wie ein gehorsamer Hund, geführt von Händen die nicht die ihren waren. Eureka war die geheime "Linke Hand" des Unionsmilitärs sowas wie eine ultimative Geheimwaffe die man bei Bedarf zückt und dessen Exisstenz jeder bestreitet. Obwohl wirklich jeder im Militär wusste das es Sie gab. In diesem Sinne ist Eureka das Opfer ihrer eigenen Umstände. Später jedoch bereut sie ihre Taten sehr und will Buße tun. Sie würde mit Freude ihr Leben geben wenn sie nur einen der unzähligen Menschen die sie auf Befehl der Regierung getötet hat wieder lebendig machen könnte. Diesen Schmerz kann Ihr niemand je nehmen und die Gewissheit das Sie nie genug für Ihre Taten gegen die Menschlichkeit gesühnt hat. Zwar lindert ihr zukünftiger Mann Renton diesen Schmerz doch er blieb ein Leben lang bestehen. Ein endscheidendes Ereigniss in Eurekas Leben hat sie für immer verändert. Es machte aus einer gefühlslosen Soldatin die nur Blind ihre Befehle befolgte plötzlich ein menschliches Wesen. Als sie unter einem Leichenberg ihre Adoptivkinder Linck, Maeter und Maurice gefunden hat. So wurde aus Eureka schlagartig eine andere Person und machte sie mit einem Gefühl bekannt das sie bisher nicht kannte, nämlich Liebe. Die Kaltherzige unahrbare Soldatin mauserte sich mit der Zeit in eine liebevolle fürsorgliche Adoptivmutter. Auch der Verrat von Holland an seinem Bruder und der damit verbundene Entschluss Hollands Eureka vor dem zugriff des Militärs zu beschützen, um ihren wahren "Partner" sprich Lebensgefährten zu finden, hat sie ebenfalls verändert. Diese Entscheidung Hollands beruhte auf einem Gespräch mit dem Hohepriester Norb. Er fragte ob Eureka je in seiner Gegenwart gelächelt hätte, außerdem war er sehr erbost darüber wie das Unionsmilitär und Holland Eureka behandelten. Aufgrund dieses Gesprächs desertierte Holland. Er verließ das Militär und wurde zum Rebellen und Staatsfeind Nummer 1. Von nun an sollte sich Hollands und Eurekas Leben für immer drastisch verändern. Holland ging immer davon aus das er eines Tages Eurekas Partner werden würde. Doch auch wenn die Beziehung der Beiden auf tiefen gegenseitigen Vertrauen beruht ist sie rein freundschaftlich, beinahe platonisch. Denn nur wenn Eureka aus tiefster Seele gegenüber jemandem lächelt weiß man dass sie ihren Lebensgefährten gefunden hat. Bis zur ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Renton Thurston hat sie nie gelächelt, nicht einmal in der Gegenwart ihrer Kinder. Die Crewmitglieder der Gekkostate nennen sie liebevoll aber auch scherzheitshalber "Prinzessin". Da sie Hollands Schutzbefohlene ist. Die Gekkostate ist ihr Zuhause und die Crewmitglieder sind ihre Ersatzfamilie. Im laufe der Handlung merkt man das die Crew der Gekko Eureka wirklich aufrichtig liebt. Sie sehen nicht nur in ihr den Schlüssel zur Rettung der Welt sondern auch ein produktives Besatzungsmitglied und einen Teil der "Rebellenfamilie Gekkostate".